Roses, Violets, Revenge, and Love
by Vorpal Lightning
Summary: Jaryn Knowles, a transfer student in her 7th year, comes to Hogwarts seeking revenge. What she finds is something else entirely. Sorry about the sucky summary. Post DH. DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Full Story Title: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Revenge is Sweet, but I think I love you. . . .

* * *

Disclaimer: _Unfortunately for me, JK Rowlings owns everything except for Jaryn. Jaryn is the sole property of ME. _

* * *

Prologue

She was drowning. Not in a literal sense, but in the sense that was just as damaging to oneself as if she were underwater and couldn't find her way back to the surface. Desperation and fear, and something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on, plagued her. It was everything she could do to not give up and give in to the darkness and abyss that threatened to swallow her.

But above those feelings, there was anger. It burned within her, sometimes slumbering with a dull ache that promised to wreak havoc upon any who dared awaken it, other times it came at her, fiery and dark, bursting forth with a vengeance. She harbored a deep hatred in her heart, and it consumed her. Not when the sadness was threatening to drown her, and not when the anger burned away the lake of tears, but all the time. From the moment she woke up until the moment she fell asleep. While she was asleep, she would dream of death and destruction. Not of herself, but of _them_.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the Great Hall there was the usual first day feast chatter, and Jaryn Renaea Knowles, a transfer student who would be joining the seventh year class, was numb, waiting to be sorted with the first years. Her wavy auburn hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at her neck, and her auburn eyes took in the room and its inhabitants with a slight look of annoyance. The creamy golden skin that she was blessed with shone in the light from the candles, and Jaryn ran a hand across her forehead, wiping away an imaginary bead of sweat.

"Ah," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. "This year we have a new student among us who will be joining our seventh year class as a transfer. She has come from a high standing wizarding family from far away, and her uncle has foreseen her education so far. You will find her quite ahead of her class, but her family thought it pertinent for her to have some interaction with students her own age. You will, of course be polite to her, and welcome her warmly. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jaryn Knowles."

Jaryn made her way to the stool that usually bore eleven year olds. She felt ridiculous, but knew that sorting was necessary.

"Hmmmm . . ." the hat said. "You're a difficult one." She ignored most of its ramblings and watched the crowd as they watched her. The boys in the room were talking excitedly, all of them wishing she would be the next one to join their house.

"How often do we get a transfer student?!" one asked.

"Especially one who looks like THAT!" This boy's eyes roamed up and down her body appreciatively, eliciting a grimace from her.

"And after last year, too!" one second year girl piped up, unaware that the boys were having a conversation of a different sort.

Some of the girls were giving Jaryn the worst kind of jealous looks, and she watched them with a sort of cold indifference that sent icy shivers down their spines. The girls tried to find something about her to talk about, something that they could find fault in, but there was nothing.

One set of eyes in particular watched Jaryn. These eyes made note of all they saw. Dark red hair, wavy, to about mid-back, and pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of her neck. A few strands hung loose around her face. Her long, side-swept bangs were tucked behind her left ear. Her eyes, a dark, rich, warm ruddy gold, were the same honey color as her hair. A few freckles dotted her thin, angular face. She was thin, with the lean muscles of someone who took extra care of her body, or maybe someone whose body was honed by years of hardship. She wasn't overly busty, but she had just enough curve to her body that she couldn't be considered flat, either.

These ice blue eyes that watched her caught her golden ones, and both of them seemed to challenge the other. They stared each other down until something that the hat said startled Jaryn.

"You want revenge," it said.

"So?" she growled.

"You have all the makings of a Gryffindor if you didn't desire revenge so badly. Would you like to choose? It is between. . ."

"No!" she snapped.

The hat chuckled. "Very well. Slytherin!"

When Jaryn looked out into the crowd again, the blue eyes weren't watching her anymore, but the face that held them was now filled with a look of victory added to the already natural smug sneer. A spark of anger flashed through her. As soon as the hat was off of her head, she stalked the length of the Slytherin table to find a place as far away from blue-eyes as she could get.

Hours later, she sat in the Slytherin common room, people watching. "Knowles," she heard a voice say.

When she heard it, her first instinct was to ignore it, but the one it belonged to came closer, filling her line of vision. She looked up at him, annoyed and slightly angry. Surprise registered just slightly around her eyes.

"Blue-eyes," she thought.

"As head-boy it is my duty to welcome you to this school."

"Thank you," she replied coldly.

"I get the impression, Jaryn," he drawled. "That you don't like me."

A forced look of innocent sweetness washed over her features. "Don't like you? I don't even know your name!"

A shocked chuckle escaped his throat. "Shouldn't it be obvious from my Godlike features, perfect body," this point he emphasized by sweeping his already unbuttoned shirt out of the way so he could tuck his thumb into the waistband of his low slung jeans before continuing, "gorgeous blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes?" he asked playfully.

She looked him up and down with a bored expression. "Forgive me for not realizing that your name was Arrogant Pig."

He was taken aback, unsure whether to be upset and protest or to laugh. He settled on a nervous chuckle and thrust his hand out to her. "Draco Malfoy."

She ignored his hand and examined her perfect nails until he walked away.

She chuckled. This could be quite the fun year.

* * *

_OMG, please read and review!! This is my second fanfic I've been brave enough to post, and the first kind of fell by the wayside, but this one won't I promise!! For one thing because I actually have plans for this one. Chapter two is about half written, so I hope to have it up soon. No flames, please, but constructive criticisms are more than welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that cool. But JK Rowlings is. **

**I know this story has only been up for a few days, but nobody has reviewed or favorited or anything!! I feel so unloved. Maybe another chapter will help get me some reviews? Please hit the little button at the end and tell me what you think?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Malfoy sat in the Head's Common room, annoyed. He was uncommonly flustered, and the crack in his resolve grew wider as he thought of the auburn-haired beauty in the Slytherin common room. Never before had Draco experienced rejection, and it wasn't something that sat well with him. Pansy Parkinson shifted from her place on the opposite wall, and moved into the light from her place in the shadows.

"Draco," she said sweetly. "She's not worth it. I bet we find out later that she's a blood traitor anyway."

"Parkinson," the blond said coldly, and watched as her flirty façade wavered slightly. "Did I ask what you thought? Go find your own room. Just because we've shared this one before doesn't make it yours."

She turned and walked stiffly out, muttering the words "pompous ass" under her breath. She slammed the portrait behind her. A warm tinkling laugh rang out from behind Draco, and the sound grated on him.

"Wow, Malfoy, that's low. Even for you.

"Shut it, Granger."

The laugh rang out again. "You didn't even call me Mudblood! You MUST be in a foul mood. Care to talk about it?"

He turned to her, the heat of his anger flowing from his icy glare. "If you must know, a Malfoy does NOT get turned away when he attempts civil conversation. A Malfoy does NOT get coldly ignored by a beautiful woman. A Malfoy is the picture of perfection in charm and his ability to woo any girl. A girl should NEVER reject a Malfoy before she even talks to him. And lastly, a girl should NEVER, EVER just NOT CARE that a Malfoy is a Malfoy. And it is purely outrageous that any girl should be unimpressed by the Malfoy name."

Hermione just looked at him, a faint smile of amusement playing at the corners of her lips. "You are upset over a girl that you just want to add to the list of your conquests? What, you wish to woo her and then drop her when the next best thing comes along? Malfoy," she tsked. "Maybe you would be better off paying attention to the "friends" you've already got. Instead of trying to get the new girl in your bed."

He growled softly. "Stop trying to pretend you know me, Granger. Because if the things you said were true, I would. . ."

"You would what, Malfoy? I mean, Merlin! You've shared a bed with Pansy Parkinson!"

He snorted. "Get out, Mudblood, before I hex your already ugly face into oblivion."

She chuckled. "I'm getting out, but not because I'm afraid of you. I have to go help Harry and Ron with their potions homework."

"Don't you mean do?" But she was already gone. He hated sharing a common room with the ugly, know it all Gryffindor, but on days like today, it was good, in a way. He liked being able to vent a little of his frustrations in their everyday verbal duels.

He lounged for a little longer in the big green leather chair by the fireplace, and then decided to go for a walk in the hallways of the vast school. His perfectly shined black shoes clicked a little as he walked, and his dark jeans hung low on his hips. He was wearing a forest green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his platinum hair hung unruly and perfect to his eyes. His icy blue eyes were alert, despite the fact that he was brooding. With his lips set in a firm scowl, he headed out of the common room to wander.

Not two steps out of his common room did he come across none other than the object of his unhappiness, Jaryn Knowles. She scowled at him, and his face brightened considerably. Coolly and unabashedly, he stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Lost, Knowles?"

Her mouth tightened into a hard line. "No. I just wanted to go for a walk. Is that a sin?"

He crossed the hallway to her and offered his arm. "I am going for a walk, too. Care for some company?"

She sighed. "Fine, Malfoy, but don't expect me to hold your arm. I'm not your consort. I just don't feel like being alone and being gawked at by the entire male population of this damned school."

With that being said, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and set off at a brisk pace that he knew was a challenge. He rolled his eyes. "If you want to have me along to protect you from the eyes and comments of the other boys, you'll have to move at MY pace, Knowles."

She looked back at him, annoyed. "And if you want my company so badly, you'll have to move at mine. Choose, pretty boy, before I leave you here and find someone else to accompany me."

He laughed, and caught up to her without further comment. They walked together for about an hour before she stopped and grabbed his arm roughly. "Why are you being nice to me, Malfoy?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Because new students need friends."

"And? Doesn't your death eater self have BETTER things to do?"

"What is your problem, Knowles?" He asked sharply.

"I hate you," she replied bitterly. "I hate you and your family, and the entire crew of death eaters. I don't understand why I had to be in this stupid school that houses people like you."

He cocked his head. "What do you have against them?"

She was slightly taken aback at his use of the word "them." She shook her head. "If your family had been savaged like mine, you wouldn't need to ask that question."

He frowned. "I'm not a death eater, Jaryn. Care to check?"

He held his bare forearm out to her. She did glance quickly, but then looked away again. "Don't call me that," she said softly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Jaryn? Why not? It's your name, isn't it?"

When she wouldn't look at him, and she didn't talk anymore, he gently pressed his finger into her shoulder and took it away again. "Hey," he said. "What happened, anyway?"

She growled. "Like I would tell an ass like you." And she was off again. This time she didn't give him a chance to catch up; she just took off for the Slytherin common room and left him there. He was upset all over again at her blatant disregard for him, and he continued to storm around the hallways for a good half hour before his made his way back to the head's common room. The bookworm was asleep at her desk , and he paused just long enough to hook a foot around one of the legs of her chair and wrench it out from under her.

"Malfoy, you jerk!" she yelled as she picked herself up off the floor. He chuckled to himself as he shut the door to his room. At least he still had THAT power, if not the power he usually had over girls. Somehow he would soften the beautiful Jaryn Knowles, and they would at least become friends. What Hermione had said earlier got to him. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't make girls my conquests," he muttered to no one in particular. But he was wrong, and he knew it. Still, maybe that little know it all had a point. Maybe it was time to reevaluate. Of course, he wouldn't let HER know that that's what he was doing. Filthy mudblood had no right to know that she was right. He hated that she was right. For now, he would just go to sleep and worry about what to do about Jaryn Knowles in the morning.

* * *

_I feel so unloved. No one reviews or favorites or anything!!! And I've got two chappies up! Just one review please? Not another chapter until I get at least one review! I feel so lame, asking for just one, when other authors can demand like, 25! *pouts in the corner*_


	3. Chapter 3

As I'm sure you have realized, this is NOT another chapter!!!! But no one has viewed my story at all in a few days, and still no one has written a review, put a story alert, or a favorite or anything on my story!!! I have chapter three completely written, it's just waiting to be typed and uploaded. So hit the little review button please!!!! Tell me if this story is even worth updating? Cuz I can act like a petulant little child and take it off the site if no one thinks its any good. . . . I just don't wan to do that.


End file.
